Le seul, l'unique, l'irremplaçable
by oceanic wings
Summary: Les pensées de Derek a un moment charnière de sa vie. Entre mélancolie et rêverie. Entre tristesse et vague à l'âme.


**Bonsoir :)**

**Je ne vais pas vous faire un long discours, je tiens juste à vous dire que je viens d'écrire ça sur un coup de tête. Je ne suis pas certaine que ça vaille vraiment quelque chose mais je tenais quand même à le partager avec vous. C'est beaucoup plus court que ce que je fais d'habitude mais j'ai aimé l'écrire. Même si maintenant, je suis un peu déprimée :D**

**Parce que oui, je vous préviens, c'est triste. Ca parle de mort et de gens qui pleurent. C'est peut-être même un peu cucul mais je tente de me soigner.**

**J'espère juste que ça vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

~ Le seul, l'unique, l'irremplaçable

- « La mort, c'est plus dur pour ceux qui restent. »

Tu avais lancé ça avec ton habituel air innocent en bandoulière, ton sourire transcendant la pièce. Mon cœur avait battu un peu plus fort en tentant de croire que tu racontais n'importe quoi, comme d'habitude. Scott avait hoché la tête, les yeux plein de larmes et Lydia avait porté sa main sur sa poitrine, étouffant un sanglot. Tu te baladais sous nos yeux comme un prince, la voix brisée d'avoir trop pleuré mais tes lèvres toujours étirées par un sourire enchanteur. Isaac avait envié ta force. Kira avait détesté ta maturité. Elle aurait voulu en avoir autant. Pourtant, aucun d'entre nous ne pouvaient espérer te ressembler. Tu étais Stiles Stilinski. Le seul, l'unique, l'irremplaçable. Nous ne pouvions pas t'arriver à la cheville. Nous n'arrivions même pas au niveau du grain de sable sous ta chaussure. Face à toi, nous n'étions que de misérables êtres humains. Nous n'étions rien face à ton génie, face à ton insolence et ta joie de vivre.

J'étais adossé contre la portière de ma Camaro, sans rien dire. A l'époque, je n'étais pas du genre à écouter ce que tu racontais. Tu n'étais qu'un adolescent. Un gamin imbu de lui-même, persuadé d'avoir toujours raison. Tu m'agaçais, Stiles. Tu parlais, te dandinais sur tes jambes maigrelettes et j'aurais tout donné pour être capable de te faire taire. Dans le fond, tu me fascinais. Je te regardais avec un air glacial mais mon cœur battait un peu plus fort lorsque je croisais tes chaudes pupilles couleur noisette. Il suffisait de tes yeux plongés dans les miens pour que je te pardonne de babiller autant.

Ce soir-là, Isaac nous a avoué qu'il partait en France. Avec un sourire d'enfant, tu as dit être content pour lui. Puis tu m'as interrogé du regard. Tu pensais que je ne me relèverais pas du départ de mon bêta. Tu étais persuadé que je me laisserais abattre et me recroquevillerais sur moi-même comme à chaque fois que ma vie tournait mal. Encore une fois, même si ça me tuait de devoir l'avouer, je savais que tu avais raison. Si personne ne m'aidait à me relever, le départ de mon dernier bêta encore en vie serait comme l'attente du condamné à mort après l'injection létale.

- « Fais pas cette tronche Derek, on ne part pas, nous ! » avais-tu blagué avec arrogance.

J'avais fait la moue habituelle. Roulement d'iris, air pincé et bouche en cul de poule. Tu avais laissé échappé un rire moqueur puis quand Isaac avait grimpé dans la voiture qui le conduirait à l'aéroport, tu t'étais positionné derrière moi et avait soufflé dans ma nuque.

- « Sérieusement, je pars pas, moi. »

J'avais ravalé les larmes qui ne couleraient jamais. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'aurais une raison acceptable à mes yeux pour les laisser s'évacuer. Dos à toi, j'avais soudain pris conscience d'une chose. Si je te détestais tant, c'était parce que tu étais le premier à me faire ressentir ça. Tous ces sentiments nouveaux me faisaient peur. Pour faire taire mon angoisse, je tentais de t'éloigner, de me convaincre que tu n'étais qu'un idiot. Ce soir-là, ma lucidité me rattrapa. Tu étais Stiles Stilinski. Le seul, l'unique, l'irremplaçable.

Et je t'aimais.

Tu m'as aidé à supporter la mort de tous ces gens que l'on aimait. Après Allison, d'autres suivirent. Notre monde n'était pas sain, et personne n'était jamais sauf. Tu pleurais parfois la nuit, quand tu me pensais endormi. Tes larmes coulaient sur tes joues pâles et je sentais tes longs doigts s'accrocher dans le drap. Tu serrais les dents férocement en regardant droit devant toi. Dans tes pensées, tu énumérais les noms des personnes que nous avions perdu. Pour s'endormir d'épuisement, il n'y avait pas meilleur remède que de compter les morts.

Dans ces moments-là, une seule phrase me revenait sans cesse en tête :

- « La mort, c'est plus dur pour ceux qui restent. »

Je n'avais jamais voulu y croire et puis finalement... T'avais toujours raison, bordel.

- « Tu es moins beau quand tu dis des gros mots. »

Ta voix résonne à nouveau dans mes pensées. Je regarde loin devant moi et souffle longuement. Une larme s'échappe et roule sur ma joue incroyablement pâle. Je l'essuie d'un revers de manche. Finalement, la raison acceptable pour pleurer, elle est là. Face à moi.

Je te déteste pour avoir eu raison. Je te déteste d'avoir toujours dit ta vérité de façon si innocente. Je te déteste pour être mort sans que je puisse t'aider.

Sans que tu me laisses t'aider.

Mon regard se pose sur Janis, notre fille adoptive. Je me souviens de la première fois où tu l'as tenue dans tes bras et je sens mon cœur se briser en mille et une miettes. Je me rappelle de ses gazouillis de bébé et de tes mains caressant ses bras potelés et doux.

- « Elle est aussi noire que je suis blanc. »

Tu avais dit ça en t'esclaffant et j'avais sorti mon smartphone pour immortaliser l'instant. Vous étiez beaux. Ta main blanche tranchait sur sa peau noire. Lorsque vos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois, tu avais tout de suite su qu'elle était ta fille. Tu n'avais que trente ans et tu réalisais enfin l'un de tes rêves les plus viscéraux, celui de devenir père.

Janis se tourne vers moi et glisse sa main dans la mienne. Elle me sourit et même si je sais que c'est impossible, j'ai l'impression qu'elle possède ton sourire insolent de tendresse et d'espièglerie. Janis pose ses lèvres sur ma joue un peu fanée par les années.

- « Tu sais ce que disait papa... » commence-t-elle d'un ton enjôleur. « La mort, c'est... »

- « … plus dur pour ceux qui restent. » disent nos deux voix à l'unisson.

Elle s'esclaffe et je prends conscience qu'elle possède ta force. Elle n'a dix-huit ans que depuis quelques semaines et elle fait déjà preuve de plus de maturité que je n'en ai jamais eu dans toute ma vie.

Scott et Lydia s'avancent vers nous, les yeux larmoyants. Ils ne savent plus quoi dire. On a vécu tellement d'enterrements que l'on ne trouve plus les mots adéquats. Plus rien n'a de sens. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de toi. On pensait tous que tu étais invincible. Increvable. On pensait tous que tu serais le dernier à te tenir en face de l'un de nos cercueils. Finalement, on est presque heureux de t'avoir épargné cette souffrance. Parce que oui, c'est vrai, ce que tu disais à propos de la mort et des survivants.

- « Au moins il ne souffre plus. » chuchote Lydia, mal à l'aise.

A bientôt cinquante ans, cette femme est toujours aussi radieuse qu'à l'époque où tu étais fou d'elle. Je me souviens de la dernière fois où elle est venue te rendre visite à l'hôpital. Tu n'étais plus vraiment conscient, déjà entre deux mondes. Elle s'était vêtue de sa plus belle tenue pour venir te voir. Elle s'était assise près de toi sur le lit et avait commencé à discuter comme si tu partageais réellement ce moment avec elle. Aujourd'hui, les yeux embués de larmes, elle s'accroche au bras de Scott qui semble à deux doigts de s'effondrer sur le sol. Il ne perd pas qu'un meilleur ami. Il perd un frère.

Moi, je ne perds pas que mon âme sœur. Je perds l'ami qui faisait semblant de rire à mes blagues débiles. Je perds le frère qui aurait donné sa vie pour la mienne. Je perds le père qui retrouvait chaque fois mes clés que j'oubliais à des endroits improbables. Je perds l'amant incroyable qui a su consoler mes nuits.

Je perds Stiles Stilinski.

Le seul. L'unique.

L'irremplaçable.

* * *

**Je vous avais prévenu... C'était triste :P**

**Bref, j'ai voulu innover un peu par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude, verdict ? **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews, j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! **

**Des bises.**


End file.
